Stalker street
by Emslovesherwriting
Summary: Hanson and Penhall are called to investigate a girl who claims she is being stalked. But is she being stalked? Is she imagining it? And if she is, what will be the outcome?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own 21 Jump Street and the characters of 21 Jump Street. Also, I made up the name of the high school as I don't know any names of American high schools, being British and all :P lastly, I apologise if I didn't quite capture the persona's of that characters of 21 jump street quite well. But all the same I hope you enjoy this story!:)**

"So Penhall, how was your date last night?"

"Yeah it went swell," Penhall answered. "She showed up, we ate, and then went to my flat and watched a horror movie."

"Ah, what an exciting date." Hanson grinned.

Seated around a table were four young police officers. One girl, three guys. They looked young but were all police officers. Around them, police were walking around, filing and doing their job. These four youngsters looked as though they were just dropping in for bit and having a nice catch up.

"Yeah well, at least she didn't stand me up."

"Yeah because that would've just been awful," Judy, the only girl, joked.

"So, what did you have to eat?" Ioki asked.

"Spaghetti," Penhall replied bluntly. "Not exactly my favourite dish."

"Aw, didn't want to hurt her feelings, eh Doug?" Hanson said, giving him a friendly pat on the shoulder.

Penhall was about to say something back when Fuller, their captain, came out of his office.

"Penhall, Hanson, can you come to my office please?" Fuller said with a strong, commanding voice.

Both of them stood up and begun walking to the office.

"Man, what does he want now?" Doug asked.

"How am I supposed to know?"

They entered Fuller's office. He was sitting at his desk, studying some paper work. At the sound of Penhall closing the door, Fuller looked up. Both Tom and Doug took a seat.

"What's up, Captain?" Doug asked.

"Well, today I received a phone call telling me that a girl from Union state high school…is being stalked."

Doug and Tom nodded in understanding.

Fuller sighed and stood up. "However, she has no real evidence of this and the police can't find anything."

"Does she know who might be stalking her?" Tom prodded.

Fuller shook his head. "No. But she states that every time she walks home from school…someone follows her. However, despite it being daytime, she can't see who this person could be." He paused and looked at the two guys. "So, you two have an assignment to follow."

"Which is?" Penhall said.

"To find out who is following her. See perhaps if you two can find anything out. The police get the impression that Ruby is too shy to investigate any further. Although she could be wasting their time too. The supposed victim is called Ruby." He produced a picture of a young girl who had red hair and bright blue eyes.

"Well, she really lives up to her name," Penhall joked.

"She's an intelligent student, studying history and literature. This gives me the impression that she wouldn't make something like this up. But it may not be too serious. I would really like Hanson to go to all of her classes."

"Why me?" He asked. Not out of annoyance, more of curiosity.

"Because she's seems quiet and sensitive. I feel that she'll be more suited to you."

"And what do I do?" Penhall asked.

"You talk to her friends, see if they know anything. I know that her closest friend takes history with her, so you'll both be in that class with them. Her friend is called Georgia."

Once Hanson and Penhall had finished looking at the assignment, they were allowed to leave.

"There's just one more thing," Fuller said. Doug and Tom stopped in the doorway. "Don't rush into it. Ask questions but don't assume anything. We need to take this slow."

"Captain," Penhall smiled. "We know the drill."


	2. Chapter 2

Tom and Doug arrived at Union state high school on a cold November morning. The school was big with grey bricking. Teenagers filled every possible space in the parking lot and on the greenery that surrounded the high school.

They both got out the car and looked around. Tom was dressed in a casual jumper and blue jeans. He had also decided to put on his round glasses that he had used in previous cover ups. Nerdy but casual was the image he was going for. That's what Ruby seemed to be like anyhow. Penhall also dressed in casual wear but still wore his beloved leather jacket.

"Big school," Doug pointed out.

"Doug all schools are big." Hanson said as he continued walking towards the entrance.

"See Ruby anywhere?"

Hanson looked around. He could not see the red haired girl he had seen in the picture. Perhaps she was already in class.

"Man, I really don't fancy doing history. It's going to be b-o-r-ing." Penhall emphasised as they walked through the double doors of the entrance.

"Yeah well neither do I really but we have to pretend."

"I know that!"

They managed to find the student office and asked for their timetables. They also got given a map. But after having to work in so many different schools, they were use to having to find their way round.

"History…in the morning…room 51…" Penhall said with little enthusiasm.

"Doug, really? We need to get into character. Act more enthusiastic."

He flashed a smile quickly.

"That'll do," Hanson praised, rolling his eyes at the same time.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah, Tom and Doug Jackson," the teacher beamed. "Do take a seat."

The teacher, Mrs Davison, was a middle aged woman with short brown curly hair. Her hair also had the promising sign of grey streaks peaking through her brown hair. She wore glasses and a long dress with opened toe sandals.

The class was deserted in terms of students. They both expected to find loads of students in which they would have to stand in front of the class and then introduce themselves. But the only students who occupied the classroom were Ruby and Georgia. The two girls looked at them and smiled. They also looked hopeful too. Probably because there would be two other people to join their class.

Doug and Tom awkwardly walked into the classroom. Tom sat at the desk next to Ruby and Doug sat next to Georgia. Both of the girls looked at either one of them. Ruby gave Tom a smile and he mouthed a _hi_ in return.

"Okay, Tom and Doug I'm not sure what you learnt in your other school, but obviously you have some knowledge of British history as you have chosen to take this class." Mrs Davison possessed a posh British accent.

Doug tried to get Tom's attention as the teacher had her back on them. Tom could see Doug looking at him in the corner of his eye. He knew why he was trying to get his attention: they both knew nothing about British history. Perhaps the odd monarch or when a certain event happened. But nothing detailed. No wonder hardly anyone was in this class.

Georgia looked at Doug. She caught him looking worried and trying to get Tom's attention. She giggled slightly when Doug gave her a sheepish smile.

"What is the matter, Georgia?" Mrs Jackson asked, turning around.

"Nothing, miss."

"Okay, so we are learning about the Tudors. Could either one of you tell me when Henry's the eighth's reign begun?"

She was addressing the two newbies. Tom looked at Doug. He was simply staring at the floor, pretending to think when he was actually trying to think of a way to escape this class. _Thanks Doug_ Tom thought to himself.

"Yes, Tom?"

"About 1530?"

"Close, but not quite. Doug?"

Tom smirked a little as he looked at Doug.

"Erm…1509?"

"Correct, well done."

Tom looked at his partner in annoyance. Doug looked smug as he sat back in his chair, feeling much more relaxed.

The lesson continued in the same way. The teacher would write a few sentences on the board and the students would have to answer the questions and write them down. Tom wondered when this lesson would end. It felt like it was going on forever. He would glance at Ruby now and then, but she seemed too engrossed in the lesson. How was he going to talk to her? Then he remembered what Fuller had advised. He needed to take it slowly. He needed to act like he was interested in the lesson.

The bell finally went and Doug couldn't get up faster.

"Need to be somewhere, Doug?"

"Yes…the bathroom!" And Doug ran out.

The two girls laughed. Tom smirked.

"Your brother is so funny," Georgia commented as they walked out of the classroom.

"Yeah, sometimes I wonder how we're related."

"What lesson do you have next, Tom?" Ruby wondered.

Tom pulled his timetable out of his pocket and looked for the day they were currently on.

"English Literature, room 67."

"Me too!" Ruby said happily. "Let's go."

 _Finally, I might be able to ask her a few questions,_ Tom thought to himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Literature was a bigger class, well compared to his last class, with ten people taking up desks. Ruby took Tom to the back of the classroom and told him that was where she normally sat.

"Why don't you sit near the others?" Tom asked.

"I don't really know them. Plus most of them talk when the teacher isn't in the class and I would really like to be able to concentrate."

Fuller was right, she really was dedicated.

The teacher was a man named Mr Roberts. He looked about thirty and wore glasses. He didn't say much, just to get out the sheets from last lesson and complete the tasks given. He didn't even acknowledge that Tom was new until Ruby said so.

"Ah, of course. Well, Tom welcome to English literature. I expect you are familiar with the book _The catcher in the rye_." He threw a copy of the book lightly onto Tom's desk. He also placed a sheet of paper down. "Complete these questions on the text. More on the other side."

Tom had never studied the book, even when he was in high school.

"If you need help, just ask me," Ruby whispered. "If you ask him, he'll give you an hour speech on just one question."

Tom smirked. He tried tackling the questions. Some were pretty obvious. Some weren't. He would now and then glance over at Ruby. She was always writing, scanning pages…or writing. She wouldn't seem like the type of girl to make something up, especially as serious as someone stalking her. Tom wondered who would stalk her.

He picked up his pen one last time, to write a few words, and the bell went.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Doug leaned against the car, waiting for Tom to arrive. School was out for the day for at least ten minutes and Tom still hadn't arrived.

Then he saw him, walking at a quick pace out of the school.

"Where have you been?" Penhall asked.

"I got lost."

"We got given a map." Penhall pointed out.

"Yeah well I forgot I had one."

Tom felt a light tap on his shoulder. He turned round and found Ruby smiling at him. He didn't realise how small she was. She didn't even look seventeen.

"Hi, Tom."

"Hey Ruby, what's up?"

"Oh…nothing. It's just…I was wondering if you would like to walk home with me."

Tom nodded straight away. "Yeah, sure. You don't mind do you, Doug?"

Doug looked slightly agitated. He waited for no reason. It was freezing cold and he waited for no reason. But he nodded and before Tom walked away, he whispered:

"Take things slow."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, where did you move from?"

"Ohio," Tom replied. He was carrying some of Ruby's books.

"Oh, that's quite far away."

"Yeah, our dad got a new job here."

"You know, you and your brother really don't look alike, or is that similar personality wise."

Tom shrugged. "Yeah. People say I'm a lot like my mom."

There was a pause between the two of them. Tom had a lot of questions he wanted to ask. Who do you think is stalking you? Why are they stalking you? But then he remembered he was undercover and didn't know anything about this. But he felt like she was going to ask him about the book that he hasn't read.

"Thanks for walking with me," Ruby said.

He felt relief flood over him. "That's alright."

"I normally walk home by myself but…" She trailed off.

"But what?" Tom pressed.

She stopped walking. She looked Tom straight in the eye.

"Promise you won't laugh."

"What is it?"

Ruby sighed. "I think I'm being stalked."

"Stalked?" Tom tried to sound surprised. "What do you mean?"

"You know what stalking means."

"Yeah I know but…"

Ruby continued walking. "I don't exactly know who it is. But I always seem them. I don't really know why. I tried calling the police but…"

"Not enough evidence?"

Ruby's face beamed. "Yeah exactly. I don't even have a description of them."

"Why do you think they follow you in the daytime?"

"They don't follow me all of the time in the day. Sometimes if I go out a night, with my friends, I feel like I'm being followed."

Tom nodded. They walked on a little further.

"You probably think I'm really pathetic," Ruby laughed slightly. "Asking you to walk me home in the daylight."

"No, no of course I don't." Tom smiled. He wanted to reassure her more. But he was worried he'd sound too much like a police officer.

Ruby stopped and looked down a street.

"Well, this is my stop. Thanks again for walking me home. It's nice to meet you as well."

"No problem."

Ruby nodded and said bye and then left. Tom watched as she walked away. He still felt that she wouldn't be wasting police time in order to get attention. But surely she would have a slight description. Like the height of the person. He then thought of her face as she told him about her being stalked. It seemed like she was…lying? But not about being stalked. He believed her straight away. But something. Could it be possible that she was trying to cover up for someone? Tom kicked a loose stone and began walking to the chapel.


	3. Chapter 3

"Gosh, those two new kids are so cute."

"Especially the one with the glasses."

"He's in all of your classes, isn't he, Ruby?"

Ruby and Georgia were sitting with their three other friends around a round table. It was lunch time and the lunch hall was packed with hungry students. A few tables away sat Penhall in his leather jacket and Hanson wearing a woolly cardigan.

"The one in the glasses seems so dorky. But a cute dorky."

"Yeah, he's nice." Ruby said, smiling.

She glanced over at Tom, who was saying something to his brother. Ruby thought he was also cute. She also felt lucky that she was in all of his lessons.

Tom looked over at Ruby. She quickly looked away, pretending that she hadn't been looking at him.

"So what exactly did she say yesterday?" Doug asked through a mouthful of food.

"Nothing that we don't know. I just don't think she'd be making something like this up." He decided not to tell Doug about his theory which was that she may be covering for someone. He wasn't even that sure himself.

"But why did she ask you to walk her home…in daylight?"

"She's scared, Doug. I don't blame her. I mean, if she knew who was following her it wouldn't be so bad. But she doesn't. This person could do anything."

Doug took a drink from his cup of coke. He made a slurping sound as he took the drink.

"Doug…do you have to do that?"

"What? I'm thirsty."

Tom half smiled. But his mind was on Ruby. What if they couldn't figure out who this person was? What if she gets kidnapped? Tom shook his head and took a bite of one of his fries.

"This can't go on forever, Tom." Doug reassured him, sensing that he felt worried. "One way or another, we will find who this person is."

Tom nodded and then took a few more fries and ate them.

A small boy, with darker red hair, walked up to Ruby and her table. Her friends looked awkward as he stood there.

"Ruby, what did you do for that math homework?"

"I didn't do it." Which was a lie. Ruby never missed any homework.

The boy stood there, looking puzzled.

"Oi, loser," Georgia said. "Buzz off!"

And with that he went. Ruby sighed and looked at Georgia. She gave Ruby a reassuring smile.

"She doesn't look happy," Doug points out.

"Yeah. I wonder who that boy was."

"We'll have to find out, won't we? Or actually, _you_ will."

Tom nodded. This time he caught Ruby's eye. She smiled at him. But it seemed like it was hiding something. Tom, intrigued, decided to ask if they could hang out tonight.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Evening was drawing in, but it didn't stop Ruby and her friends from hanging out at the near by park. Tom wondered why she hung around with these girls who dressed differently to Ruby and were all smoking. Ruby was the only one who wasn't smoking. Ruby and Tom sat a little away from the group at one of the tables provided.

"God, I thought that Biology lesson was never going to end." Ruby laughed.

"Yeah." Tom agreed. "I kept looking out of the window. That's guy's voice is so dull."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

Ruby shivered slightly. She thought that it wouldn't be as cold at night. However, the temperature had completely dropped. Tom noticed how cold she was. He took his cardigan off and walked over to her and put it on her shoulders.

"Thanks," She smiled, wrapping it around her more.

Tom sat down next to her. He looked up at the sky and saw the gradual appearance of the night stars.

"I love this time of day. The in between of day and night."

"Ruby…who was that boy who spoke to you today?"

"Oh, Nathan. My cousin."

"You have a cousin?"

Ruby nodded. "Yeah. But I don't know him too well. He always comes up to me asking stupid questions about homework. He can do it himself."

"You know him well?"

"Nope. He's my uncle's son. From my mom's side. They don't talk to each other anymore."

"Do you know why?"

Ruby looked at Hanson. She was hesitant. "No."

Her eyes looked at something behind Hanson. A shadowed figure stood behind a big tree a few feet away. The figure was pacing slowly backwards and forwards.

"Sorry Tom," Ruby said, pulling the cardigan off her shoulders. "Thanks for the warmth. I have to go."

Tom was a bit taken aback, especially as she stood up quite quickly.

"Well, let me walk you home at least." Tom offered.

"No!" Ruby almost shouted. Tom stared at her. "I mean…no. I'll be fine. I'll walk home quickly."

She walked away, said bye to her friends and then walked more quickly. Tom looked around. He spotted the dark figure near the trees. Why would she ask him to walk her home in daylight but not at night? And she seemed so anxious. Something definitely wasn't right. He looked over at Doug. He too had spotted the figure lingering near the lone tree. The figure didn't move for a little while. Then eventually it began walking in the same direction as Ruby.

Tom looked over at Doug. Doug nodded, understanding what Tom was going to do.

Tom ran across the green and once he got to the path, stopped. Ruby hadn't got very far. She seemed to be hovering near the side of the road. But no cars were coming. Then she crossed. The figure, which Tom could now make out as being tall and rather thin, also crossed over. He edged on closer, and also crossed once the figure was at a safe distance.

Then everything stopped. The figure pretended to be reading a poster on a tree. Ruby looked around her surroundings. Tom hid behind a garden bush. He had his gun in his jeans pocket. He could feel the weight of it. He could pounce on the figure now. It was obvious that the person was following Ruby. But why? And why had Ruby stopped walking? He couldn't blow his cover. Not yet. He needed more information.

Eventually, Ruby put something on the ground. Tom could've sworn he saw her turn round at the figure. She then ran away. The person walked over to where Ruby had been and picked up whatever she had placed on the ground. Tom tried edging closer, but the street light had now turned on and was worried he would be seen.

The person looked annoyed. He threw the object on the floor with anger. They then hurriedly picked it up again and then ran away.

Confused, Tom stood up. Who had that been? It seemed now that she in fact did know who was following her. Was his theory right? Tom wished he had gotten closer; to see what Ruby's face looked like. He kicked the ground in annoyance and then ran back to the park, ready to tell Penhall what had just happened.


	4. Chapter 4

The chapel was filled with daily police officers, buzzing around like bees with their daily work. The four youngsters sat on a table in the middle. Penhall and Ioki were eating pizza while Judy sat with Tom, who looked worried. They were at the chapel today as Ruby was absent.

"I'm sure she's just ill, Hanson," Judy assured Tom.

"I don't know. I should've followed her afterwards, made sure she got home."

"She called in absent, Tom," Doug pointed out. "Don't sweat it. Hey, have some pizza."

"Not hungry."

Tom continued to stare at his shoes which were placed on the table. His legs nearly covered the table.

"Well, look on the bright side." Judy said. "We have more information from your description."

"But was that her stalker?" Tom asked.

Ioki sighed. "Hanson, it's obvious that was her stalker. You're thinking it over too much. But what we need to find out, once she's back at school, who that was."

Tom nodded. His eyes drifted to the pizza. Perhaps he was worrying too much. And he was really hungry which could be making him paranoid.

"You're right. Here Doug, give me some pizza."

"Sure thing boss." And Doug passed him the pizza box over.

Once Tom had gotten half way through his slice of pizza, Fuller came out of the office and walked over to them. He didn't look happy.

"Alright, Captain?" Penhall asked.

Fuller looked worried. "No, not really, Penhall."

Tom sat up. "What's wrong?"

Fuller looked at Tom. Tom knew it wasn't good.

"Ruby isn't ill. She didn't come into school at all today. She's gone missing."

"Missing?" Judy said. "But she called in and said she was sick."

"Well she did, but it's obvious now it was some sort of cover up." He paused. "Her mom and dad called the police this morning, saying she didn't come back last night. They stayed up and then went to bed, presuming she would return like she always does."

Tom stood up and kicked his chair slightly.

"I should've followed her. I knew this was going to happen"

"Now Hanson, don't panic. We don't know if she has been kidnapped." Although Fuller didn't sound confident.

"Don't panic? Captain, I was there. I saw her stalker. I could've jumped in. Instead I stood there like an idiot and watched it all happen as if it was a movie. It's obvious that the reason she has gone missing is because she's been kidnapped by her stalker."

"Hanson, don't blame this on yourself. And we don't know for sure what has happened." They all nodded apart from Tom. "But what we need to do now is go to school. Hanson, Penhall, I want you to find Georgia and ask her what's going on. Judging from the reports you gave me yesterday, she knows something. I'm going to be doing an assembly for the older years on Ruby going missing. Judy, Ioki, I want you to patrol the area. If you see anything suspicious looking or if you see Ruby herself, call me."

Everyone sprung to action apart from Tom who continued looking down at the floor. Fuller walked over to Tom and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Hanson, don't beat yourself up over this. We will find her."

"But what if we don't? Or if we do and she's… She's innocent, captain. She wouldn't hurt a fly and she's missing, possibly kidnapped."

"We need to be positive. Follow Penhall. That's a command."

Tom looked at Fuller. But he nodded and gave a small smile. "Yes, sir."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That cousin or whatever," Penhall said as they drove at a quick speed. "There's definitely something going on there. Do you think he kidnapped her?" It hadn't been made clear yet whether she had been kidnapped, but both Tom and Penhall were convinced she had.

"No," Hanson shook his head. "The person I saw was too tall to be her cousin."

"Was it definitely a man?"

"Yeah, he had a man's build, even if he was on the skinny side."

They pulled into the parking lot of the school. It was deserted of students, the cars taking their places. Hanson and Penhall ran into the school and headed for room 80, which was on Penhall's timetable and knew that Georgia was in that class.

They arrived at the class. Hanson was about to barge in but Penhall stopped him.

"We don't want our cover blown," Penhall said.

"Doug I don't think that really matters, considering the circumstances."

"But it's not necessary. All I have to do is knock, ask if I can borrow Georgia to quickly discuss something, and then to her we can reveal who we really are."

Tom was about to argue. But Penhall was stubborn. Tom nodded and stood back. While Penhall knocked and lied to the teacher, Tom took a deep breath. He needed to stay calm. But in the back of his mind he wondered how much time he had left.

The blonde haired girl came out of the classroom. She attempted a smile but Hanson could see the worried look in her eyes of her friend going missing.

"Hey guys, everything alright?"

Tom and Doug looked at each other. They both nodded and in sync with each other, they pulled out their police badgers and showed them to Georgia. Her forced smile completely vanished.

"We're cops, Georgia," Tom said gently.

"You're cops? Why…"

"We've been investigating Ruby's claims of being stalked." Doug stated. "We were wondering now if you know anything, seeing as you're her closest friend."

Georgia stood back. It was a lot to take in.

"Please Georgia," Tom said. "Whatever it is you know you need to tell us. For your friend's welfare."

"But I promised I…"

"Don't worry. You'll be a great friend if you tell us what had been happening."

Georgia stared at the two boys. Then she nodded.

"She was being stalked. But she knew who it was." She paused, waiting to see if either of them would say anything. But they didn't. "She was being followed by her uncle. He's recently lost his job and needs money until he can get a good replacement. His sister, Ruby's mom, has been lending him money. But she hates him. She won't even look at him. So Ruby, every night, with at least a thousand dollars in her bag, walks around and at a certain point, puts down the money and walks home."

Tom and Doug looked at each other. It was dangerous what she had been doing. She could've been robbed or hurt badly.

"So, do you think he's the reason why she's gone missing?" Doug asked.

"Perhaps. I mean she told me that if her mom didn't give him the right amount then there would be consequences. And right now I'm angry with her mom for putting Ruby in this position."

Tom nodded. "But why did Ruby go to the police if she knew who was stalking her?"

"She was scared. It was always on her mind and she always talked to me about it. She didn't really know her uncle that well in the first place. She didn't know what would happen. So I suggested it. She dismissed it at first but then she went."

"So do you think her going to the police may have also been another reason why she's gone missing?" Penhall asked. "I mean, _if_ she's gone missing because of her uncle."

Georgia shrugged. "I don't know, maybe. If so, her cousin would've over heard our conversation, being the creep he is."

"Her cousin, obviously her uncle's son?"

"That's right."

Tom and Penhall looked at each other again. The tight knot in Hanson's chest had loosened slightly. But he was still worried about what her uncle may do.

"Do you know the address of the uncle's house?"

Georgia shook her head. "No I don't, if I did then I would've told you by now."

"Okay, well thanks Georgia."

"Man, I can't believe you're both cops. You should take drama, you're great actors."

"Thanks, we'll think about it," Penhall smiled but Tom was already walking away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It seemed like the whole school was in the assembly. But only the older years were gathered in the hall. The school was full to the brim with students. Loud chatter filled the hall as they waited for the assembly to begin. Penhall and Hanson entered the hall and sat on two seats at the back of the hall.

"I wish she told me something," Hanson said. "I could've helped her."

"It was a family matter though. God, her mom giving her all that money to do all of the dirty work for her. And her family must be loaded, just giving out a thousand dollars here and there."

"It wasn't really dirty work though, Doug."

"She gave her a thousand dollars. Why couldn't her husband do it?"

Tom shrugged. "I've been wondering that too."

Eventually the head master came to the front of the hall and eventually all of the chatter came to a stop. Silence filled the hall.

"Good morning everyone. Thank you for all of you attending this short noticed assembly. I'm not sure if you're all aware, but a student from this school has gone missing." A quiet chatter filled the hall, mainly in surprise. "Quiet please. With me I have Captain Fuller, who will talk to you about the missing student."

Fuller stepped forward.

"Hello. I am Captain of twenty one Jump Street. Two of my cops have been on this case, in this school, disguised as students." Another round of surprised chatter filled the hall. Fuller waited for it to die down again before he continued. "We have been investigating this case for only three days. Ruby, the student who has gone missing, claimed that she was being stalked. Now that she has gone missing, we are not treating it as a kidnapping yet. She was last seen last night near the park down the road. If you have any information whatsoever, contact twenty one Jump Street. Thank you."

And with that, the assembly ended and everyone stood up. Penhall and Hanson ran out of the hall and to the parking lot, to report back to Fuller what they have been told.


	5. Chapter 5

Night time arrived once again. Ruby had missed the evening, her favourite time of day as she had been sleeping. She hadn't slept the previous night, due to anxiety and her calling out. In the back of her mind she wondered if it was her uncle and her cousin who had kidnapped her. When she got to her street after placing the money down, a hand had went round her mouth and she was injected with something which had made her fall asleep. A very vague memory reminded her that someone else, someone much larger had shoved her into the car.

She was about to stand up as she needed the bathroom but was pulled down again. Ruby felt the cold, hard metal surrounded her wrist. She was tied up.

"I need to go to the bathroom!" She called in the pitch black. Luckily she didn't mind the dark.

But what if it wasn't her uncle and cousin and instead someone she didn't know? Panic began rising in her chest and she realised what may happen. Be killed? Never see anyone ever again?

She thought of Tom. Somehow it made her feel more assured. She could still feel his woollen cardigan around her bare shoulders. She shivered now, realising how cold it was in wherever she was.

Suddenly, a light came on. It was a dim light so it didn't blind her but it still shocked her. She heard four out of sync footsteps coming down the wooden stair case. Her cousin appeared first, who looked worried, which was really his normal facial expression. And then her uncle, who she hadn't seen in years. He had the same red hair as her mom, but was taller. He was also very lanky and wore a white shirt and black trousers.

"My dear Ruby," He said in a cheerful voice. "What happens to bring you here?"

Ruby stared at him.

"Oh…yes…I know. Your bitch of a mother didn't give me the right amount did she?"

Ruby was confused. "Yeah she did," Her voice was a squeak compared to her uncle's booming voice. "She put it in my bag."

"Well…she short changed me… five hundred dollars."

Ruby couldn't understand. Why would her mother do that? Why would she do that knowing what her uncle said if that happened? She was here, cold and hungry because of her mom.

"I'm sorry," Ruby said.

Her uncle squatted down in front of her. "You're sorry," He said quietly. "YOU'RE SORRY!" He repeated in a booming voice. Ruby began to cry. "Oh yes, you and your mother should be sorry. I heard about you reporting the police"

Ruby looked up. She could see her cousin standing in the corner, looking more worried than ever.

"I was scared," Ruby confessed. "I didn't like being followed."

"Oh no, poor Ruby doesn't like being followed. While I'm fighting for me and my son to keep alive, you're worried about being followed. Surely your pathetic mother could allow money to help her brother. She has enough of it." He stood up and walked over to his son.

Ruby found her voice again. "Hey! It's not our fault you lost your job. Perhaps you should learn how to control your anger before lashing out at your boss. So don't you dare call my mom pathetic! I think you should have a long look in the mirror."

That did it. Her uncle turned around, his face a beetroot red.

"How dare you talk to me like that in my own house! He bellowed.

He stepped forward and slapped her across the face. Ruby gasped in shock. "Just like your mother: no manners or respect."

"Dad…why…" But Nathan, Ruby's cousin, couldn't find his voice

"Just shut up, alright! God, you're just as bad. If I hadn't come out of the car, you wouldn't have even been able to inject her to make her fall asleep. She would've escaped!"

Ruby's cousin backed down. Her uncle looked again at Ruby. She was crying again and couldn't control her sobs.

"What…what are you going….to do with…me?" Ruby asked between sobs.

"I haven't decided yet. Perhaps invite your mother round for tea. Must make sure she doesn't get the police involved, unlike you. Then I think I might ask for a large amount of money where me and Nathan can run away. I mean, the police will definitely be looking for us now."

"But they don't know it's you." Ruby said.

"They will now! Your mother has a big mouth."

She hated how much he was insulting her mother. But she couldn't do anything.

"But dad, what about school?" Nathan asked.

"You'll go to another school." He was calmer now. He went to his son and hugged him. He was so small, probably the same height as Ruby. "It'll work out."

They left her with some food. A cucumber sandwich and a drink. That was all she was going to get. She ate it with distaste. She hated cucumber. But she ate it all very quickly. She was still hungry.

Eventually she was left in the dark and expected to sleep. But again she couldn't. She hoped, however, that the police would eventually find where her uncle lived.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the next day and Hanson had arrived at work earlier than expected. He couldn't sleep. He felt so useless. The real police were also out looking for her. They had asked her parent's questions and they too knew about the uncle. But no one knew where he lived. Plus there was no real evidence of her being kidnapped yet. However, everyone who knew her had said she was happy and would not have run away.

Hanson was already convinced she had been kidnapped by her uncle.

That morning Hanson did nothing but sit at his desk and doodle on scrap pieces of paper. He thought of Ruby, all alone because of him. Why did he object when she said was going to walk alone? So many things he could've done differently wouldn't leave his conscious.

"Alright Hanson?" It was Ioki. Penhall and Judy were out in the car, driving around, trying to find Ruby.

"Not really, how about you?"

"I'm okay. Hanson, you need to stop blaming yourself."

"But Ioki…I could've prevented this from happening in so many ways."

"She's not dead, that's the main thing."

"How do you know?"

Ioki stopped. He didn't know how. He didn't even really know. He just hoped.

The door to the chapel opened and Penhall and Judy came in. Hanson stood up expectantly.

"Anything?" Tom asked.

They both shook their head. Tom slumped down back into his chair.

"We're doing everything we can," Penhall said, patting him friendly on the shoulder.

Just then, a young boy came into the chapel. He was short and stout and held a baseball cap in his hand. He was holding it tightly.

"Hello," Judy greeted him. "Can we help you?"

"Erm…well…"

Hanson stood up. "Is this about Ruby?"

He nodded. Hanson placed his hand on his back and ushered him into Fuller's office. He knocked and then entered. Fuller was on the phone. But once he saw the young boy, he told the person on the other end he'd call them back.

"Hello, are you here for Ruby?" Fuller asked.

"Erm…yeah."

"Can you state your full name and age?"

"Yeah…Rhys Mayer and I'm seventeen years old."

"And why are you here?"

Rhys looked at Hanson. Hanson tried to not be too imitating but the kid was so slow. Hanson nodded, understanding that he was shy.

"I saw Ruby, the night she went missing. I would've come sooner but…I had a baseball game last night."

Fuller nodded. "And what was she doing?"

"She was walking home. I use to be good friends with her in elementary school and I use to go to her house."

"What was she doing?" Hanson repeated Fuller's question. He was beginning to grow impatient.

"She was walking and then this car pulled up. At the same time this guy…I think it was a guy…put his hand on her mouth. The other pulled her into the car and then they drove off."

"I knew it! She was kidnapped," He said. Then his voice turned softer. "Did you get the registration number?" Hanson asked hurriedly.

"Yeah I did."

Rhys stated the number and Hanson thanked him and immediately ran to his desk and begun trying to trace the car. The others also helped. Fuller came out and was putting his coat on.

"I've got the car," He said.

They all abandoned their papers and begun getting ready.

"Let's go," Hanson said.

"Slow down, slow down," Fuller commanded. "Right, Penhall, Hanson come with me, Judy and Ioki, stay here."

And as Fuller commanded, Hanson and Penhall followed him out of the chapel.


	7. Chapter 7

It was night time when they decided to take action. It would make it less obvious for them to be seen. Hanson at least now had a good idea of what was going on. The house seemed quiet and empty, with not a light on.

"What if she's not in there?" Hanson whispered.

"We'll have to see."

Eventually, Tom exited the car with his gun in hand. He noticed as he walked up to the house that only one light was on: the window that indicated the basement. He wanted to tell Penhall and Fuller, but he knew that they wouldn't be able to see him in the dark.

He arrived at the front door. He could shoot the lock. It was that easy. But he didn't want to draw attention to himself. He checked the mat for a spare key. There wasn't one. He then felt at the top of the door. Bingo! He took the key and quietly unlocked it.

"Everything alright?"

Hanson gasped in shock and made out the silhouette of Penhall behind him.

"Penhall!" Hanson whispered. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry. Shall I stay here?"

Hanson nodded. He stepped into the house and found a small lamp. He turned it on, hoping it wouldn't raise alarm downstairs. He quickly but quietly walked across the hall. He found the wooden door that led to the basement. He quickly got Penhall's attention.

"Turn the light off!" Hanson whispered.

Penhall didn't understand at first. But after some hand gestures made by his partner, he understood and switched the light off.

Tom put his ear to the door. He could hear a deep voice, talking quietly to someone. He could also see light leaking out of the gap at the bottom of the door. Then he heard Ruby's voice.

"Where are you going to take me? I thought you were going to get my mom."

"Nope. We're going to go to your mom's instead. We have everything rea─"

But he couldn't finish his sentence for Tom barged the door open and shouted "freeze!" and pointed his gun.

He took in the scene from the top of the basement stairs. Ruby was handcuffed to a metal pipe. The boy who Hanson had seen at lunch was standing near the man who was Ruby's uncle, the reason for Hanson's distress.

"Tom!" Ruby cried. She seemed happy to see him. Didn't she wonder why a high school student had a gun?

"Nobody move," he ordered.

The uncle stared at him. Then he burst out laughing.

"And who are you may I ask? Breaking into my house."

"I'm a police officer," Tom said, taking out his badge. "And you're under arrest."

"For what?" The uncle stood up. Tom's grip around the gun became tighter.

"For kidnapping a minor…and threatening a person."

"Threatened? Who I have I threatened?"

"Look, don't waste my time. I know what has happened and why you have kidnapped Ruby. But the game's over. You're under arrest."

"Yeah?" The man then got a gun out of his pocket and pointed it at Ruby.

"Put the gun down!" Tom shouted.

"No, you put yours down," He said quietly. "Or I'll shoot her dead right now."

Tom looked at Ruby. She looked at Tom with pleading eyes. Tom could tell him that he had back up outside. But he didn't want to risk it. He didn't know what he had planned. So he slowly put his gun on the stair and put his hands up.

"Good man," The uncle said calmly. "Nathan, get me his gun."

"Put your gun down, leave her alone." Tom commanded. He looked at Ruby, who was now hunched over.

"Oh no, not yet. I need this gun to make sure that I'm given my money."

"You won't be getting any money." Tom heard Fuller say behind him. For the first time in ages, Tom smiled. "Put your gun down, you're under arrest."

The man stood and looked at them. He gave up straight away, knowing that Fuller looked older and more professional then Hanson. He threw his gun to the ground and put his hands up. Hanson walked down and roughly took his hands and put him in handcuffs. Penhall followed him down and took Ruby's uncle roughly by the arms.

"Penhall, give him his rights."

"Yes, sir!" Penhall replied.

Tom watched Penhall take the uncle away. Nathan was taken by Fuller which left Ruby alone. Tom looked at her and knelt down.

"Are you okay?"

"I am now," She smiled. She looked tired and paler than usual.

"Where's the keys?"

"On top of the cabinet."

Tom walked over to the cabinet and took the key and then unlocked the handcuffs. Ruby threw her arms around him and Tom hugged her back. All of the worry that had been caged inside of him escaped.

"I'm glad you're okay." Tom said.

Ruby sat back and smiled. "Are you really a police officer?"

Tom smiled and got his badge out again. "Yep. I really am."

"That is amazing, I never would have guessed."

"Come on," He said, pulling her gently up. "Let's get you checked out."


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: As I re-read this chapter again, for some reason the song** ** _don't you (forget about me)_** **by simple minds came to mind :P It suits the ending more than anything. Feel free to listen to it while reading the last bit of the story. It's a great song!**

Ruby was unharmed. She was checked over at hospital. She was slightly undernourished and had slight bruising to her wrist that had been handcuffed, but other than that she was fine. Her uncle was sent to prison for a year and was not allowed to go near Ruby and her family ever again. The same went for Nathan, who only had a night in jail. He would have to stay with Ruby's nan in the meantime.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tom and Doug decided to visit the high school one last time. Penhall drove them to the parking lot and waited for students to start leaving school.

"Sometimes I hate my job," Hanson said. "I really liked Ruby."

"Oooo…Ruby and Hanson sitting in a tree…"

Tom laughed. "No! Not like that. I mean, she was just really nice. I kinda wish girls had been that nice when I was in high school."

"You can still see her? You're only friends."

Tom shook his head. "No…it's not professional."

Penhall didn't press any further.

Once they saw the first signs of students leaving the school, they both got out and waited. A few minutes went past and Georgia and Ruby walked out of the building, both holding a folder each. Georgia looked up and once she saw them, nudged Ruby. Ruby waved and both of the boys waved back. They both jogged up to them.

"Hey you two," Penhall said.

"Hey, what are you both doing here?" Ruby asked, smiling.

"We thought we'd say a quick good bye," Penhall said.

"You mean…you're leaving?"

"We don't have to come back, our mission is complete."

Ruby looked up at Hanson. Hanson felt guilty at the expression on her face. They really had struck up a friendship, after being in every single one of her lessons.

"Can I talk to you a moment, Ruby?" Tom asked.

He steered her away from Georgia and Penhall. Ruby looked up at Hanson.

"I'm sorry I have to go."

"Can't you come and visit from time to time?"

Hanson shrugged. "Maybe. Depends if any crimes happen here. Just…don't give away our identity."

"Oh, I won't!" Ruby beamed.

Tom produced a piece of paper and gave it to her. "Listen, if you feel like anyone else stalks you again, or if you're in any type of trouble, call this number."

Ruby studied the paper. Then she smiled. "Does this mean you're like my body guard?"

Tom hesitated as he thought about it. "Um…yeah, I guess you could say that. Just don't ever feel the need to be quiet again, okay?"

"I won't. Thanks Tom!" And she gave him a shy hug.

They walked over to Penhall and Georgia again.

"Just want to say," Georgia said. "That you're both seriously cute!"

"Yeah, I agree!" Ruby said, mainly looking at Hanson.

"Bye girls," Penhall said.

They both watched as they walked away. Before they crossed the road, Ruby turned round and gave them a quick wave. Then they were gone around the corner.

"What did you talk to her about?"

"Oh…I just gave her the jump street number. I reassured her that she would never be in trouble again."

"And remind me, what are the real police for?"

Tom nudged him and Penhall let out a booming laugh.

"Listen, I feel like pizza, do you feel like pizza?"

Tom smiled. "Penhall…what type of question is that? Of course I feel like pizza!"

And with that they both jumped into the car and drove to the near by pizza restaurant. Pizza it is!


End file.
